


Demon child

by Mr_johnnie



Series: Drabble collection [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, kid! Yugyeom, uncle! Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum had warned him countless times, but Mark had never listened and now it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon child

"Yugyeom No! Put that down!" Mark warned the younger, ready to jump towards him in case he did not listen to make as much damage control as possible. No one moved everyone was completely not even daring to breath. It was eerie and Mark felt suddenly unable to cope with the situation.

 

He had promised Jaebum he knew what he was doing. How much harm could one do, especially if that person was no other but sweet, adorable Yugyeom. Jaebum had warned him, told him countless stories about the younger's true colours, but Mark had never believed him, had thought he was exaggerating and now here he was. Face to face with the actually devil he had been warned about and really not sure what to do.

 

"Yugyeomie," he cooed this time, trying to get to him with at a different approach, threatening hadn't worked. "Look if you put down your in paint covered hands and go wash them off instead of putting your prints on the beautiful wall. I'll get you ice cream or do you want choco shake?"

 

"Choco shake!" the younger chanted and Mark heaved a sigh of relief. Kids and sweets always worked and for Yugyeom chocolate shake was everything he needed to be happy. "Yes we'll get you choco shake, but you need to wash off your hands, you hear me?" No one had moved yet and Yugyeom was still facing the wall his hands raised in front of his tiny two year old body. Still ready to imprint his hand structure on the wall.

 

Mark would be screwed if he didn't get this under control soon. Jaebum had told him to not give him any paints, because it was apparently his new hobby to draw on walls and they had just recoloured their walls, but he had thought he had Yugyeom under control. “We'll get you some, so come to uncle Mark and everything will be alright,” Mark continued to try and get him away from the wall.

 

Mark crunched further down and slowly made his way over to the kid. If he could get close enough, he could grab him, carry him into the safe bathroom and finally get everything under control again. Just as he thought everything was going well, now that he had Yugyeom with the promise of his favourite sweet, the small kid did what he had intended to for the whole time, leant forward and placed his in red paint covered hands on the white wall.

 

“YUGYEOM!” Mark warned, but it was too late. The boy screamed as if knowing what awaited him and run away, hands held high and giggles escaping him. With a swift move Mark grabbed him and finally heaved him into the bathroom to clean his hands. “Your dad's going to kill me,” he mumbled just as he carefully forced Yugyeom's hands under the constant stream of water. “That's okay uncle Mark, Yugyeom will save you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might need to write more of this...  
> Yugyeom messing with all of them (Intentionally or not) would be so endearing wouldn't it?


End file.
